1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing a fitting, in particular for a sprinkler head, having a base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Sprinkler heads are located on the ceilings of, for example, private households, business premises or industrial facilities. They are usually installed above the ceiling in the room, so that the sprinkler head projects into the room. Devices for fixing sprinkler heads to a supporting base, also called fixing devices below, are known from the prior art. A plurality of sprinkler heads are connected to one another via piping with fittings to forma sprinkler system.
Individual fixing devices are often adapted to the respective fitting. The disadvantage of this is that when sprinkler heads with different fittings are being installed the appropriate fixing device always has to be available, which means that a large stock of different types of fixing devices has to be kept.
WO 10128971 A1 discloses a fixing device which has a fixing plate and a mounting plate, wherein the mounting plate is perpendicularly connected to the fixing plate via a seamed edge. The fixing plate has two hole pairs for fixing the device to a supporting base. The mounting plate comprises three semi-circular mountings for accommodating a fitting. The fitting is put onto the mountings.
The disadvantage with this fixing device is that by putting the fitting onto the mounting the fixing device can only attached to the supporting base in one particular position. Due to the fact that the fixing plate only has two hole pairs, the device cannot be attached to any supporting base and, in particular, it cannot be attached to a supporting base which is narrower than the distance between the hole pairs.